Say You'll Stay
by bjaarcy
Summary: "Who was that woman?... Why was he feeling so strongly about her? He did not know the answers to any of these questions, but he knew that she had the answers." AU songfic, paranoid, Drabble #3 in my collection of drabbles I wrote back in December.


And alas, here is the last drabble in my series. Again, I wrote this back in December when I first began writing again. For the record, I'm actually quite proud of this one! And it's AU! :D Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am neither the wonderful JK Rowling nor the equally wonderful Melissa Polinar.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #3 – Say You'll Stay – Melissa Polinar<strong>

Harry was sitting down on a park bench, waiting for time to pass by. Life was going on without him as it was, so he didn't think much of the world continuing another few minutes without him.

He might have fallen asleep, or not. He was too tired to care. He let his life slip by him and he didn't feel like there was a need anymore to change that. He wondered for a moment how he stooped so low and fell so far from grace but he realized (yet again) he didn't care.

After what felt like an entire lifetime, Harry took in his surroundings. It was fall-time in London, and the trees around him had leaves grouped in bright yellow, red and orange collages. The wind hitting his cheeks was crisp but calmer than usual. Not too bad, but bad enough for him to be wearing a coat and a scarf. It was sunless as usual in London and Harry let his head lean back on the bench.

The wind picked up just then and Harry thought, _Great, right when I was getting comfortable_. He decided that the world was telling him to move on (as he was a big believer in everything in the universe being connected somehow) and also decided it was telling him to get home and possibly finish off some work. This time, unlike others, he actually listened. He got out of the bench and walked to the edge of the park so he could exit.

That was when he saw _her_.

Bright, gorgeous red hair covered by a simple black beret. Lean body wrapped in a gray coat. Long legs hidden by tightest of black skinny jeans. Her face, her breath-taking face, had only the smallest hint of make up. She was beautiful, and clearly in a hurry as she rushed through the busy streets of London.

The air around Harry changed. Was this what the world was trying to tell him? Harry began to follow her immediately, trying his hardest not to look stalker-like (would not let her out of his sight) as questions rushed through his mind. Who was that woman? How was it possible that she could look so amazing? Why was he feeling so strongly about her?

He did not know the answers to any of these questions, but he knew that _she_ had the answers. And that he _had_ to know her name.

At one point the mysteriously gorgeous woman walked into a shop and Harry lost sight of her. Disappointed he lost eyesight of the lady, he realized that she couldn't spend her entire life in the shop and that she had to come out soon enough. Harry waited outside as he leaned against the wall next to the door of the shop and decided to "accidentally" bump into her just as she exited.

His efforts did not go to waste since she walked smack into his body as soon as she stepped out of the shop. They both took a step back and wiped their eyes momentarily.

"What in the bloody _hell_!" she exclaimed.

_Fierce woman_, Harry observed. But this was only minor since he was kind of captivated by her angelic voice and beauty up close. Which was saying a lot because when she crashed into him, her breath fogged up his glasses and he really couldn't see her face.

"Sorry," he muttered as he cleaned his glasses to see her even better. Harry pushed his now clear glasses up his nose.

Finally, their eyes met and they locked onto each other for a long while. He felt the strange but wonderful connection between them and Harry faintly wondered if this was how it was like to experience love at first sight. He prayed he was right.

The woman shook her head and said, "N-no… I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Harry was stumped for a moment because it was then he realized that she felt it too.

After blinking about 20 times Harry apologized again, "No. No! I'm sorry…" Harry felt another change in the air; it was a change for a chance. He took this chance and said, "I-I should have known I was going to be bumping into an angel…" Harry was surprised with himself; since when was he the _romantic?_

The woman scoffed and began to walk past him, "Flattery will get you nowhere my boy, but thanks for the apology!"

Her retort snapped Harry out of his thoughts of wondering why in the world he compared her to an angel (not that it wasn't true of course, he was just surprised the words came out of _his_ lips). Angered and determined to have another minute with her – now even more attracted to her since he discovered she had a lot of spunk and liked that she was playing hard to get – Harry gently grabbed her by the arm.

He began again, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there… all I know is that I felt something when I first looked at you and now I want to get to know you better. Besides, I knew you felt it too." It was then Harry shut up with a look of horror pasted on his face.

_What was going on with him?_ Harry was never the suave one, especially with the ladies. Yes, he might have been a bit spontaneous and adventurous, but look at where that got him: unsuccessful, down and depressed – and always hanging out in the park. Until _she_ came by that is. But that was beside the point. The point was, he did not want to go back to his old ways, so why was he starting now? It wasn't like she could actually change him.

Could she?

Could this amazing woman bring back the good of Harry James Potter, and leave behind his nastier, cold ways? Could she, in fact, show him that there was more to life? The possibilities were endless, and too good to be true. Harry shook the thought out of him. No, probably not – especially now that she thinks he's a total fool.

"Oh… oh my God… I'm sorry," he quickly apologized again as he looked away and let go of her arm. "I-I should probably go…" he trailed off as he turned around to save himself from any more embarrassment.

He was so surprised, and strangely ecstatic, when she took his arm this time. He turned around to look at her and saw that she was biting her lip – she looked so adorable.

"Why-why don't we start over?" she asked as she dropped her grip on his arm. He nodded in agreement. "I'm Ginny," she said with a smile and stuck out her hand.

_Ginny_, he thought. _Tall, funny, pretty and skinny Ginny…_ It could be his new mantra now.

He took her hand in his and replied, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ginny's hand was soft and comforting; Harry felt like he could have held it all day long.

She smiled even wider and said, "Well Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you! I'm sorry I crashed into you about 5 awkward moments ago." She giggled afterward.

He chuckled with her and prayed that she would stay. It was then Harry knew she was his only hope now.

* * *

><p>GUYS, IDEK ANYMORE. I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM :] And yes, that "Tall, funny, pretty and skinny Ginny" part was a reference to AVPM :D I happily disclaim that!<p>

So yeah, that's the last of my old drabbles. While you review (because, y'know, that wouldn't hurt… at all), I highly recommend listening to the song that inspired this. Melissa Polinar is a fantastic artist with equally fantastic music :3

Alrighty, goodbye for now and I hoped you enjoyed this!

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
